


Age

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

Sam stood behind Frodo in front of the mirror, arms about his waist. His eyes lovingly met Frodo’s and he bent to gently kiss his neck. “You’re still so beautiful, love. You don’t look a day older than you did when Mr. Bilbo left.”

“I know, Sam, and that has me worried,” Frodo replied softly. “Bilbo didn’t age much after he turned fifty, and in the sixteen years since he left I have hardly aged. I don’t know why, Sam, but it frightens me.”

Sam lifted his head and met Frodo’s gaze again. A sudden shiver ran down his spine.


End file.
